


【零晃】有求必应

by Tomato_candy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_candy/pseuds/Tomato_candy
Summary: 海贼俺零×海贼奶狗





	【零晃】有求必应

**Author's Note:**

> 海贼俺零×海贼奶狗

大神晃牙觉得身体很不对劲，像是沸水在内部翻滚沸腾，热气直冲脑袋，他抚向下体，青涩而僵硬的动作完全不能满足现状，他扭动身体去蹭被子，企图用被子的凉意减少燥热。突然重量从天而降，压得他喘不过气，他半张脸埋进枕头，眼角渗出泪水，握住下体的手被另一只冰凉的手覆上，他隐约感受到是谁，但他不敢去确认。  
一旦确认，心中的防线就会彻底崩溃。  
“看起来很舒服呢，小狗。”  
他张开嘴反驳，一口凉气吸进喉咙噎得他说不出话，只能哼唧几声，模糊的意识像层薄纱被人掀开，他发现他还趴在床上，身上多了一个人。  
魔王。  
“朔朔朔朔间前辈！？”  
刚说完，零就把手指伸进他的嘴里搅动，未来得及吞下的唾液粘上修长的指根，他的双腿正夹着零的性器，滚烫的程度让他不由自主地颤抖。  
他想起来了，昨晚他们的船需要进厂维修，没地方去只好随便找一家旅馆住下，意外的是他居然是和憧憬着的船长在同一个房间，原本以为会兴奋到失眠然而一沾枕头就睡得香沉，醒来发现睡在隔壁床的船长现在正压着他！  
“到底发生了什么……为什么前辈你的……唔……”  
零抽出性器，皮肤因摩擦而出现红印，唇瓣贴到他的耳边询问道：“你真的什么都不记得了？比如做了什么奇怪的梦。”  
在零眼中，晃牙的表情由茫然变成惊讶再转为羞耻，他做了一个梦，梦里有朔间零，他正站在金黄色的阳光中，眺望远方，随意扎起的辫子，敞开的衣领，握过剑与琴弓的手，他身上的每一处地方都充满了魅力，自己不过是欢呼着的人群中的一员，妄想能被他注视、被他夸奖、被他触碰。当欲望不断地膨胀，就会在某个点爆发出来，画面一转，便成了一个不可描述的春梦。  
“我、本大爷没有，不对，是做了梦，可是你怎么……”他开始语无伦次。  
“看来你已经想起来了，呼哈~这个时间点被小狗的叫声吵醒真是困扰呢。”他干脆侧躺在一边，托着腮看满脸通红的晃牙，“到底要不要做下去？”  
零呼出的气息全喷洒在他脸上，他连忙低头，发现直挺的柱身正向着对方，脑袋又是一阵发热，手忙脚乱地去找被子当遮掩，可这里哪有被子，零终于憋不住笑出声，扣住他的后脑勺吻住了他，舌头扫过他的舌苔，探向更深，晃牙挣扎了几下还是放弃了，抵住胸膛的手改为抓紧歪向一旁的衣领。  
零的手沿着背脊往下滑，手指陷了进去，指尖贴着皱褶来回磨蹭，期待他进去但又害怕的晃牙用脑袋去顶他的下巴。  
“怎么了？”  
“要进去就快点！”  
“可是你看起来很害怕啊。”  
晃牙半个身子缩进零怀里，对方是看不到他的模样，但他还是天真地听信了他的话，仰起头假装镇定地说：“本大爷没有！”  
零的心脏瞬间为之狂跳个不止，或许自己就是被这样可爱的他吸引住，才忍不住欺负他，看他气急败坏的样子，他再一次堵住他的嘴。  
沾有晃牙唾液的手指缓缓进入，一根，两根，晃牙不安地往他身上蹭，零的裤子染上前端溢出的液体，变成深色，他的喘息声越来越大，手里扒拉着早已凌乱不堪的衣服。  
“小狗想知道我刚才对你做了什么吗？”  
乱动的手停了下来，晃牙不解地看着他，零没有说下去，空出来的手抚上他的乳首，用力地揉捏。  
“等……朔间前辈？！”  
紧接而来的是第三根手指，他想要推开零，却被他舔了一下锁骨，轻轻咬住泛红挺立的乳粒，这份刺激使他挺起了腰，零顺势用双腿夹住他的性器不停地磨蹭，湿滑的触感十分诱人，他想就这样让晃牙达到高潮，但内心的欲望告诉他还不行，所以他继续耐心地进行调戏：“就像这样。”  
上方忽然没了声音，他抬起眼眸，看见晃牙用手紧紧捂住自己的嘴不让呻吟发出来，颤抖的睫毛出卖了他，零心一软，停下动作。  
“可以了吗？”  
晃牙并不买账，摇头拒绝，魔王的温柔既难得又短暂，零抽出手指，强行板正晃牙的身体朝向天花板，双腿被架起，一张一合的穴口被零的前端顶住。  
“都说了不……唔！”  
突如其来的刺激使得晃牙下意识抓紧枕头，零揉了揉他的头，暗示他放松，性器慢慢地进入，被收紧的壁肉吸住，差点失去理智的他眯了眯眼，好不容易稳住情绪，目光一扫发现晃牙像只啃咬骨头的狗狗一样咬紧头巾，欲望大于理智，他腰一挺，柱身全数进入，里面瞬间被填满，晃牙“啊”了一声，意识到自己发出奇怪声音后慌张地捂嘴，零勾起嘴角，弯腰咬住晃牙的指尖。  
“我想听小狗的声音。”他含糊地说。  
晃牙犹豫了片刻，听话地点点头，他知道他违抗不了他的命令。零像是得到了允许，开始放肆地抽插，每一次的顶弄带来的快感宛如电流传遍全身，甜腻的呻吟溢出喉间，和抽插发出的水声一同回荡在房间，但还不够，他咬紧下唇，偷偷摸向下体，眼尖的零迅速抓住他的手，他吃痛地眯起一只眼。  
“小狗真是不乖啊。”  
“可恶，因为只有前辈你得到满足……好狡猾。”  
这番话听起来满是撒娇的味道，他含住晃牙的耳垂，温热的口腔似乎要把耳垂连同十字架耳钉给融化掉，“嗯，如果你来求我，倒是能考虑一下。”说罢，前端猛地碾过晃牙最敏感的那块地方。  
“啊！不要……那里不行……”  
“是哪里？”  
被紧紧吸住的壁肉能够感受到零的性器又胀大了一圈，可零这次没有再顶弄那里，一直在周围乱撞，快要达到高潮的他绷紧了脚板，手又忍不住握住自己的下身。  
“就那么想快点射出来啊，小狗。”  
他亲吻晃牙的脸颊，抚上他的手背和他一起撸动。  
“前辈，再快点……”他抱住零，那头灰毛蹭得他的皮肤痒痒的。  
“可我不想小狗比我早射，所以再忍耐一下吧。”  
晃牙睁开双眼，看见零皱着眉头，眼里是翻涌的情欲，他知道他喜欢的前辈也快了。零放开晃牙的手，也不顾手上的粘液，集中注意力只往一个地方顶，晃牙的双腿夹紧了他的腰，柱身与壁肉摩擦产生的热量让他失去最后一丝理智，堕入欲望的深渊。零抽插的动作愈来愈快，与此同时腹部一凉，晃牙已经控制不住射了出来，他挑挑眉，一下子冲到最深处，俯身抱住晃牙，听着他的呻吟声射出精液。  
两人身上都黏糊糊的，可谁也没有松开谁。  
“前辈，你好重。”  
“这种时候应该夸本大爷很厉害。”  
又是一个深吻，舌头离开时牵引出银线，晃牙保持着舌头伸出的动作愣了一会儿，高潮过后的脑袋变得不灵活，他想不出什么可以反驳的话来，只好老老实实地表白。  
“我喜欢朔间前辈。”  
“这个我早就知道了。”  
不然是谁安排你和我同一个房间。


End file.
